


Would Have Loved You in a Day or Two

by theswearingkind



Series: The World Wide and Strange [9]
Category: Last of the Mohicans (1992)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-27
Updated: 2013-10-27
Packaged: 2017-12-28 21:33:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/996961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theswearingkind/pseuds/theswearingkind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is what is left, when all is lost.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Would Have Loved You in a Day or Two

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to the LJ Comm 100_women. Title from Edna St. Vincent Millay’s poem _I Think I Should Have Loved You Presently_.

These mountain paths are dangerous, the cliff faces steep and jagged, and the only way down is over the edge. Alice would feel fear of falling off, if she felt anything at all. But there is nothing to feel – nothing left but movement, nothing but putting one foot in front of the other and knowing that wherever she ends up, she is utterly, utterly lost.

Then she sees him, his face coming to her, _for_ her, and for one brief second she forgets that she is numb and forgets that she is doomed and, oh, for that second she _hopes_ –


End file.
